Te prometo que te sacare de la oscuridad
by Laliasd
Summary: Marceline intenta crear buena música para el cumpleaños de Finn que sera dentro de unos días pero no puede concentrarse por dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado pero inesperadamente le pide ayuda al Rey helado para hacer buena música sin pensar que también le haría una promesa.


**¡Hola aventureros!**

 **Desde estos días ando muy inquieta y he tenido muchas ganas de hacer un One-shot de unas de mis series animadas favoritas y salió esto.**

 **Declaimer: Hora de aventura junto con sus personajes y canciones no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta pequeña historia sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que les guste.**

Te prometo que te sacare de la oscuridad

Trataba de concentrarse para poder crear una buena canción para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Finn que será dentro de unos días _¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil crear canciones?_ Se pregunto mentalmente la vampira que yacía acostada en el suelo alfombrado, sus manos vagaban libremente por la alfombra sintiendo la suavidad que le brindaba cada hebra. Sus intentos de concentrarse eran en vanos, en su mente iban y venian recuerdos de su viejo amigo de la infancia, cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de poner su mente en blanco pero era imposible.

-¡Maldición!- Grito frustrada la vampira que con su mano derecha daba un gran golpe al suelo. Se levanto del suelo con brusquedad, con pasos pesados se dirigió a su cama, se agacho y saco debajo de su cama una caja de zapatos.

Suspiro algo cansada, se levanto, se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja. Encontrando fotos, sus primeras uñas de guitarras, viejas libretas y papeles con un notable deterioro. Registro hasta encontrar una vieja foto la saco y dejo la caja a un lado.

Observo la fotografía con aires de melancolía y nuevamente suspiro. Era una foto tomada por Simón de cuando era una niña en ese entonces llevaba su cabello corto mientras que usaba un pequeño overol de jean y una camisa roja. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los oscuros ojos de Marceline que descendía mientras humedecían sus mejillas. Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía para ver la inscripción o mejor dicho letra de una canción creada por el mismo que tomo la foto.

Inhalo y exhalo repetitivamente para comenzar a cantar.

Marceline, estamos en el fin del mundo tú y yo,  
Qué confusión debe ser para una niñita,  
y yo sé que tú me necesitarás,  
pero me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo,  
y no sé si tu podrás.

Tomo la caja que anteriormente tenia y comenzó a buscar nuevamente en el interior de la caja hasta sacar dos papeles que por causa del pasar del tiempo fue perdiendo color hasta entornarse amarillentas, esos dos trozos de papel junto con la fotografía los había tomado sin permiso al Rey Helado el día en el que ella intento hacerlo recordar, nuevamente comenzó a cantar.

¡La magia me da vida! ¡Y me enloquece!  
Necesito salvarte, y ¿quién a mi me salvará?  
Y perdona lo que hago de mí,  
cuando no te recuerdo.

Marceline, siento yo que me alejo de ti,  
no se cómo es que yo te mentí,  
recuerdo que yo te vi entristecer,  
y me pregunto yo que pude hacer.

¡La magia me da vida! ¡Y me enloquece!  
Necesito salvarte, y ¿quién a mi me salvará?

Y perdona lo que hago de mí,  
cuando no te recuerdo,  
y perdona lo que hago de mí,  
cuando no te recuerdo.

Abrazo delicadamente los dos trozos de papel, dejando que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, realmente extrañaba a su amigo de la infancia, maldecía una y otra vez la corona que tenia posesión de la mente y cuerpo de Simón. Al instante un recuerdo paso por su mente trayendo consigo angustia, desesperación y frustración.

Comienzo del Flashback

\- ¿Acaso le negaras un abrazo a este anciano?- Pregunto un tanto divertido.

-¡No te lo daré!-

-Vamos ¿Acaso sigues molesta?-

-Simón debes cumplir tu promesa, ya no uses mas esa corona ¡Esta maldita!- Suplicaba angustiada la pequeña niña que en cualquier momento de sus ojos saldrían lagrimas.

-Marcy con la corona estaremos a salvo de esas criaturas- Sonrió y se acerco a la niña para acariciar su cabeza sin embargo la niña lo evadió.

-¡No es así Simón!- Grito enfurecida la niña que comenzaba a llorar. –Cada vez que usas esa corona pierdes la razón, te vuelves mas azul y tu nariz junto con tu cabello crecen ¿Crees que eso es normal?-

-No pequeña Marcy, pero debes recordar que lo hago por tu bien- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo –Debo de protegerte-

El hombre con piel un tanto azulada se acerco un poco más a la niña y limpio sus lágrimas para darle una fugaz caricia a su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero piensa en tu bien Simón- Dijo mientras hacia pucheros.

Simón solo opto por reír causando que la pequeña niña se enojara aun más de lo que estaba.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto enojada la niña vampiro.

-Me rió por lo graciosa que te vez haciendo pucheros-

-¡Oye!- Se quejo la niña

-Creo que hasta luces un tanto tierna y recuerda que muy pronto exigiré que me des un apapasho de oso por deuda de….

Simón no pudo terminar lo que una vez comenzó a decir ya que fue interrumpido por el crujir de varios arbustos.

-Simón ¿Qué es?- Pregunto asustada la niña que miraba a hacia los arbustos que se movían.

-No lo sé, pero mantente detrás de mí- Hablo seriamente Simón.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una interminable tortura que se hacía cada vez más grande. De los arbustos comenzó a salir un extraño líquido viscoso de color verde que hacía que las hojas y ramas del arbusto se derritieran como si se tratase de magma volcánica. Un escalofríos recorrió por todo el cuerpo de Simón, ya sabía de lo se trataba.

Mutantes.

Tres extrañas criaturas salieron de los arbustos provocando que la niña vampiro gritara aterrorizada. Simón cargo rápidamente a Marceline y salió corriendo para alejarse lo más lejos posibles de esas criaturas.

-Simón ¿Hacia dónde vamos?-

-Lo más lejos de esos monstros-

Simón corría con Marceline en sus brazos poco a poco comenzó a cansarse, corrió mas rápido y dejo a la niña en una rama de un árbol.

-Simón-

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas y mantente callada-

-Pero Simón…

-¡No te muevas y mantente callada!- Exclamo exasperado el hombre que se dirigía hacia la criaturas toxicas. -¡Oigan cabezas de cacahuates! ¡Estoy aquí!- Grito Simón mientras se movía con unos extraños movimientos.

 _¿Qué haces Simón?_ Se pregunto angustiada la niña que se quedaba mirando lo que intentaba hacer su amigo. Ya no habían ni dos ni tres mutantes era un enorme grupo conformado por esas extrañas criaturas toxicas, al ver ese grupo la niña sintió que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos tontos síganme, si pueden!- Grito Simón para luego salir corriendo en dirección hacia las montañas que habían en el norte. Poco a poco perdía de vista a Simón y a los mutantes.

 _Debo de hacer algo._ Se dijo así misma, iba a bajar del árbol _Quédate aquí, no te muevas y mantente callada._ Las palabras de Simón vinieron a su mente, resoplo y se sentó en la rama del árbol.

-Simón cuídate por favor- Susurro preocupada al viento mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde había cogido el y los mutantes.

Las horas pasaban lentamente causando que la angustia y preocupación de la niña crecieran cada vez más, en el horizonte pudo ver como el sol se ocultaba para dejar paso a la noche.

-¡Basta!- Grito la niña para luego bajarse del árbol. –Iré por ti Simón-

La niña corrió en dirección a las montañas del notes. Tardo horas en llegar pero logro su objetivo. Encontrándose con enorme montañas que eran cubiertas por plantas de color verde sintió una enorme paz al ver el hermoso paisaje hasta que su vista se poso en un camino con rastros de un líquido viscoso de color verde y… ¡Hielo!

-Simón- Dicho su nombre salió corriendo en busca de Simón utilizando como guía los residuos de Liquido toxico y hielo. Corrió y corrió hasta que se dio de cuenta que el rastro de hielo se hacía más grande, temiendo lo peor siguió caminando hasta toparse con la perturbadora escena que causaría años de pesadillas a la niña.

Simón se encontraba sentado en el suelo hablándole a los ahora congelados mutantes, lo escalofriante era como Simón pudo destrozar cada parte de los cuerpos de cada mutante, congelar las partes restantes y hablarle como si aun tuvieran vida.

-¿Simón?- Llamo temerosa la niña que caía al suelo por hacer un movimiento en falso en el hielo.

-¿Qué ocurre Gunter?- Pregunto despreocupado el hombre que volteaba a verla para dedicarle una siniestra sonrisa.

-Simón ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya te he dicho que no me llamo Gunter, ves de lo que te hablo- Dijo Marceline que intentaba levantarse del suelo. –Quítate esa corona antes que pase algo-

-¿Por qué habría de quitármela Gunter?- Pregunto burlescamente el hombre que poco a poco se convertía un anciano de larga barba y de piel azulada.

-Simón- Llamo aterrorizada la niña que veía que el anciano la apuntaba con sus manos que de ellas salía nieve. -¡Simón!-

Grito a todo pulmón la niña vampira. Ensordeciendo al anciano de piel azulada, este agitaba un poco su cabeza tratando de aliviar su dolor de oídos causado por el ensordecedor grito de la pequeña niña. La pequeña vampira aprovecho, se acerco y lo tomo tiernamente de la barba.

-Simón, por favor recuérdame-

-Gunter-

-Simón, por favor recuérdame- Repitió débilmente la niña que lloraba desconsoladamente como una niña que temía no volver a ver sus padres.

-¿Marcy?-

-¡Simón!- Exclamo feliz la niña

-Marcy no queda tiempo, la corona está tomando total posesión de mí-

-¿Qué?- Marceline estaba petrificada con lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, podía jurar que escucho el sonido de su propio corazón romperse en miles de pedazos al saber que muy pronto perdería a su único amigo.

-Debes de alejarte muy lejos de aquí, debes de irte-

-No Simón no lo haré, no quiero perderte-

-Debes de hacerlo, no quiero hacerte daño cuando no te recuerde- Dijo con mucho pesar el anciano de piel azulada. –Marcy nunca olvides de que te quiero-

-Nunca lo olvidaría, pero déjame quedarme-

-Marcy no se puede- Sonrió el anciano para darle un beso en la frente y acariciar los cabellos negros de Marceline.

-Marcy debes irte- Hablo seriamente para luego alejarse bruscamente de la niña como si quemara.

-Simón…

-Vete de aquí Marc…. Gunter-

Marceline retrocedió al escuchar que la llamo con ese extraño nombre que solo escuchaba cuando el perdía la cordura.

-¡Vete!- Grito enojado el anciano de piel azulada.

La niña aterrada salió huyendo del lugar mientras que lloraba sin parar.

Fin del Flashback

-Simón no debiste de ponerte esa corona- Se dijo así misma –Aun que debí de darte ese abrazo cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Se acostó en la cama con el sentimiento de la culpa invadiendo su corazón.

-Fui una tonta al no darte ese abrazo- Hablo con amargura la vampira que cerraba sus ojos para recordar el día en el que volvió a ver a Simón.

Comiendo del Flashback

Bella Noche robo la magia de los magos y hechiceros de todo Ooo incluyendo la magia de la corona del Rey Helado dejando libre por momentos a Simón, al recibir la llamada de Simón casi le daba un ataque cardíaco jamás pensó escuchar de nuevo la voz de su viejo amigo sin pensarlo dos veces fue al reino helado con Finn y Jake. Al verlo de nuevo su corazón se lleno de alegría.

-¡Simón!-

-Wow Marcy mira cómo has crecido- Hablo Simón feliz de verla para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

-Te extrañe- Susurro Marceline en su oído mientras que correspondía su abrazo.

-Yo también pequeña-

Fin del Flashback

Marceline al recordar tan grato momento sonrío, ese mismo día pudo conocer a la amada Betty y también pudo enterarse que ese día Simón estuvo a punto de morir ya que sin la magia de la corona el moriría, Betty derroto a Bella Noche junto con aquella victoria la magia fue devuelta a sus respectivos dueños, volviendo a Simón en el Rey Helado…De nuevo.

-¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?- Se pregunto a sí misma.

Miro a la esquina de su habitación y pudo observar su Bajo-Hacha, se sentó nuevamente para luego dejar ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Se levanto, tomo su Bajo-Hacha y salió de su casa en dirección hacia las montañas del norte a ver a su chiflado amigo.

-Gunter ¿Qué te pareció mi representación de Marceline cantando Soy tu problema?- Pregunto el anciano de piel azulada con una gran peluca negra a su pingüino.

-Cuaak cuaak-

-¿Qué me veo gordo?-

-Cuuak cuaak-

-¡Oye! Estoy haciendo ejercicios- Respondió un poco enojado a su pingüino. –Además Marceline…

-Rey Helado- Llamo la vampira que entraba sin permiso por la ventana. -¿Qué diablos haces con esa peluca?-

-Ehhhmm na nada- Balbuceo el anciano que se quitaba la peluca y la lanzaba por la ventana. –Solo ando practicando peluquería con Gunter-

-¿Peluquería?-

-Si es que tu sabes los reyes necesitan practicar peluquería, son cosas de reyes no lo….

El anciano no pudo terminar porque se había quedado sin habla, la vampira lo había abrazo fuertemente dejando estupefacto al Rey del hielo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te lo debía- Dijo dulcemente como pocas veces lo hacía para luego separarse un poco de él. –Simón te prometo que te sacare de la oscuridad en la que estas-

-¿Simón? ¿Oscuridad?-

-Anciano ¿Quieres ayudarme hacer música conmigo para el cumpleaños de Finn?- Pregunto animada la vampiro que cambiaba rápidamente el tema mientras que se sentaba en el trono de hielo.

-¿Cómo aquella vez que estábamos en tu casa?- Pregunto emocionado el Rey del Hielo.

-Sí, como aquella vez Simón- Dijo calmadamente mientras que tocaba unas notas pensando en su promesa.

 _Simón te sacare de la oscuridad en la que estas, lo prometo._

Fin.

 **N/A: Espero que le haya gustado el intento de hacer One-Shot ''Decente'' xDDDD *Se ríe* Perdonen si se me paso un error ortográfico :c**

 **¿** **Review?**

 **Acepto críticas ya que para mí son comentarios constructivos que me fortalecen como escritora.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
